<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So long, Jesse Custer by TeamThor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411356">So long, Jesse Custer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor'>TeamThor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Preacher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Character Study, Episode: s04e06 The Lost Apostle, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Preacher Season 4 Spoilers, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Angelville, learning what happened, it seemed even worse to just leave him there. Buried in a coffin, in the dry of the desert - so far away from the depths of the swamp but somehow so stiflingly similar. </p><p>There was no light in that box. And Jesse wouldn’t care, either way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy &amp; Jesse Custer, Proinsias Cassidy &amp; Jesse Custer &amp; Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy &amp; Tulip O'Hare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So long, Jesse Custer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A missing scene from the end of episode 6. Do not read if you haven't yet seen season 4! Or do, if you like. I just thought this had a lot of potential for missing scene material.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sacrilegious. Or, maybe not that. Sacrilege was against God, against the Great Plan that was written somewhere in the sky thousands of years ago - before the world, before even him. Sacrilege meant that things had been shifted out of order and this, however horrible it was, was order. The intended outcome, as laid down in stone tablets by some asshole with a beard and a penchant for destroying planes.</p><p>As simple as the word was, the scenario felt wrong. The second he’d crawled back into that plane, cradling the burnt remains of his arm against his chest, it was like the world had shifted. Tulip was staring at him, mouth forming for empty words, and he couldn't think of a damn thing to say. Silver tongue turned to lead, quick words and phrases and anecdotes dying on his lips because Jesse was gone. </p><p>Dead. </p><p>A body on the desert floor, barely held together from the impact of the drop. </p><p>It was wrong, seeing Jesse as fragile. The Preacher had seemed carved from stone, his face like that of a mountain range - sharp angles, sharp frowns. Low, grumbling tones, in a voice that was raspy from whiskey and cigarettes. </p><p>He wasn’t fragile.</p><p>Until he was. Until Cassidy was lifting him from the desert floor, cradling his head against his chest. Jesse was cold - somehow colder than him. Cold and broken and Cassidy had to handle him gently, of all things. </p><p>Cassidy helped Tulip dig the grave of Jesse Custer. She didn’t say much.</p><p>He prodded at conversation a few times; a quiet ‘how’re you doing’ there, a ‘do you need to sit down’ there. There wasn’t much in terms of responses. </p><p>The silence weirdly hurt more than any crying or screaming that he’d anticipated. </p><p>They lifted Jesse into the grave together, and that was how their adventure ended, and it was so unfair. After everything, this was how it ended? After Annville, after New Orleans, after the Saint of Killers - it ended like this? With Jesse, dead in the desert. And Tulip and Cassidy - alone in the wind. </p><p>After Angelville, learning what happened, it seemed even worse to just leave him there. Buried in a coffin, in the dry of the desert - so far away from the depths of the swamp but somehow so stiflingly similar. </p><p>There was no light in that box. And Jesse wouldn’t care, either way. </p><p>Neither of them knew many prayers - at least, not the ones Jesse would have perhaps been familiar with. Cassidy had a few from way back when, but they didn’t really seem appropriate. </p><p>None of this was appropriate. There wasn’t anything in a handbook about burying your friend who was killed by God himself. There wasn’t anything written down anywhere. </p><p>Cassidy had been alive for a long, long time. For so long he’d dreamed about having something new, something exciting, or just something different. </p><p>And, to whoever had listened to that particular prayer’s credit, this was different. </p><p>This was new, and it was horrible. </p><p>They put the last few handfuls of dirt over the grave, and they left Jesse Custer behind. </p><p>And that, it seemed, was that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>